


Harry Potter One Shots and Randoms

by lifeisdifficult



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All good fun, first time tagging stuff pls send help, idek what im doing, quarantine made me lose my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisdifficult/pseuds/lifeisdifficult
Summary: Just little really short stories in the Harry Potter world. Just some ramblings about what life would be like as friends with these characters. Really just whatever pops into my head and remember enough to write down. This won't be very coherent and will really be stand-alones. Just here to write down stuff and procrastinate lmao
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Arguing with Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before half-blood prince

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted an unmistakable blonde “Draco!” I screamed, as I ran down the outer hallway leading into an open courtyard. He looked up at me before looking away, not wanting to confront me. 

Stepping down the stairs and onto the grass, I stopped as I faced him, “I heard from your mother,” I said. Understanding and shame flashed across his eyes as he realized why I was here. “Oh,” he whispered, hanging his head. He sighed and began to make a point before stopping. He sighed again, resignation in his shoulder. “Listen, I won’t judge but please listen. Please,” I said, forcing him to look at me. His clear eyes on me, he responds, “I know what you’re gonna say.” 

“Just listen!” I exclaimed, the urgent tone silencing any protest. “I know what is being asked of you. I’m not saying I understand all the pressures, but I know what making difficult decisions is like. And I'm telling you right now, you don’t have to do this. You don’t have to follow your father. You don’t have to become that. I know you don’t want to!” Out of breath, I waited for him to say something. 

Running his fingers through his pale locks, he sighed and said, “I can’t. This isn’t something I choose. I was chosen! You wouldn’t understand! ”

“No you fucking don’t understand! This is your future! You have all the say in this! You don’t have to do this!” I yelled. “For me,” I whispered. When he heard this, he looked at me with an emotion I couldn’t quite place in the moment. “Please don’t do this,” I whispered once more, placing his hand in mine. His long fingers automatically interlocked with mine. “Don’t,” he whispered back, bringing our entangled hands to his face. “Please don’t,” he whispered again, his voice barely heard above the wind. I looked up and saw himself wrestling with the decision through his eyes. I understood how much he didn’t want to be a Death Eater, but there were so many pressures he had to face. His family, the Dark Lord, his friends, they all saw the glory of being chosen personally by the Dark Lord himself, but that was not what Draco wanted. I knew that. He was not perfect, but he wasn’t a killer. “

You know you don’t want this! Please! I will help you! Your mother will help you! We will spin this so that you don’t have to do this! Please Draco! Please!” I cried. Tears began to form in my eyes as I uttered these words. I didn’t want him to do this. He didn’t want to do this. There was no way I was letting him do this. I couldn’t. It would break me. And it would break him. I was going to do everything in my power to stop this. We had argued over this topic before, but now that this had happened so quickly, I needed to act fast. 

“You know I can’t say no to this task,” Draco responded. His exasperation evidenced in his furrowed brow. 

“Yes you fucking can!” I yelled. “You choose not to because of your dad! Because of your family and friends! But you know you don’t fucking want to!” I continued.  
“Exactly!” he yelled back. “Because of all that, I have no choice and you’re not making this any easier!” We were no longer touching each other. Instead a full on glaring contest had begun as we both became more and more heated. He continued on and on about how he had to carry his family’s stupid traditions and how the Dark Lord had already began distrusting and punishing his father, how the meetings at Malfoy Manor had been filled with fear, and how he needed to comply. I listened, but with every sentence, I focused on those unspoken. When he mentioned his father, I saw his anger and fear of the man. When he spoke of honor, I saw the pressures of his lineage and his wanting to break free. With each word, I saw his internal struggle of his family’s teachings and beliefs. No matter how he had grown up or was taught, he was no killer, he was no Death Eater. 

He had finally finished his rant, gasping for air. Anger in his eye that hid the fear below the surface. I waited for him to catch his breath, before I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. He instinctively leaned into my touch. “Please just think about it once again. You are not alone, Draco. I will help you and you know I can handle myself. You don;t have to make this decision by yourself. And by judging how defensive you are, you’re trying to justify your decision to yourself. Please follow what you truly want,” I said gently nudging him. Not entirely placated, he glared at me before leaning down and bringing his forehead to mine. I looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that he was slowly beginning to let his true feelings show. Barely a resignation, but it was a small victory worth celebrating. 

“Thank you,” I whispered, barely making a sound. With that, I tilted my heads upwards and pressed my lips to his. He pressed downwards towards me, deepening the kiss. His hands moved towards my back and intro a full embrace before he pulled away. 

“You know you’re so annoying right? Why do I love you?” he said, gently placing his chin on top of my head. 

“Because I’m amazing and don’t let you ruin your life with stupid decisions,” I said with a smile. I placed my hands on either side of his face and forced him to look down at me. “I’m assuming you have officially changed your mind?” I asked. He looked worried before sighing once again and nodded. However, I knew that it was still something that he would grapple with for a while. Not wanting to overwhelm him even more, I smiled and placed his head on my shoulder, smothering him. He closed his eyes and resigned, putting his weight onto mine almost causing me to fall. I laughed and stumbled slightly before straightening up. He chuckled and stood up, brushing his hair back into place. He grabbed my hand and began to walk back towards the hallway. Smiling, I eagerly tried to keep up with his long stride as we walked together back towards the building. I peered up to look at his face and saw him looking at me with a small smile. I smiled back before blowing an exaggerated kiss. He laughed again before returning the favor. Hand in hand we walked back together, knowing that whatever happened, we could get through it.


	2. Detention with the Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally detention with the twins lmao

After a slow dinner feast, I begrudgingly made my way to the hospital wing. I made my way in and glanced at the rows of pristine cots. I walked towards Madam Pomfrey who was tending to a first-year student. I waited until she stepped away before making my presence known. “Madam Pomfrey,” I quietly said. 

“There you are! “ the healer exclaimed. “Come and follow me! The other two are already here.” She briskly walked to the opposite corner of the hall where two heads of shockingly red hair were sitting on the floor surrounded by various supplies momentarily stopping as she made her way over. “Please join Fred and George Weasley in organizing these hospital supplies. Be rather careful arranging the glass vials. I need you to serve your detentions, not be another patient,” she said sternly before rushing to another student who rushed in holding a bleeding nose.

The twins turned to focus on me and I blushed slightly before sharing a small smile and sat down next to a box filled with various vials in all colors and shades. Fred and George had quite the reputation at school and were often seen in and out of harmless trouble. Then I remembered how one of their more recent praks ended in me almost eating one of their hexed candies and frowned slightly. “Hey,” I said quietly. “So how did you get detention? We got caught trying to slip Filch some Ton-Tongue Toffee,” Fred began. George continued, “But he only had a lick before we got in trouble. Pretty worth seeing his tongue grow too big for his mouth.” Remembering the event, the two shared a glance and a chuckle. I tried imagining Filch struggling to yell at the twins with an oversized purple tongue hanging from his mouth. With the image in my head, I laughed along. 

“So how did you get detention in the Hospital Wing?” Fred asked again. I merely shrugged my shoulders and said, “I got a little angry in Potions class and sassed Snape.”Probably not the best idea.” The twins shared a knowing glance, hinting that they knew that feeling often, and clapped me on the shoulders making exclaims of praise. They then quickly explained how to clean and organize the various medical supplies and healing potions with a certain degree of familiarity. 

The two of them began shifting around through the different things littered around there. Fred nudged George before smirking and began levitating various vials and had them circling the three of us as we wiped and organized everything. I laughed as different objects circled us like a merry-go-round. The vials and rags floated higher and higher and spun faster and faster. I was almost afraid they were going to break before a loud “Weasley!” from Madam Pomfrey put an end to things. 

Sheepishly, the two went back to quietly polishing and organizing while making slight jokes here and there. Feeling a little mischievous, I silently signaled at George, motioning with my hands my plan. Understanding my attempt at miming, George gave a thumbs up before looking at his brother. I tried to hide the smile on my face as I quietly muttered “Auguamenti,” into a clean empty vial. “Fred! Come here real fast and check this out!” I said excitedly. Fred looked up before smiling and scooted over towards me before being met with a splash of cold water. George, upon seeing what happened, whispered another Auguamenti spell and cast it over his brother, who was now soaked. I walked over to George and shared a loud high-five before reaching to help Fred to his feet. A glint showed in his eye as he grabbed my hand before pulling me down into the puddle that had formed. Slipping, I tumbled into the ground barely landing on my knees. “Hey!” I exclaimed before hearing an “Rictusempra!” I doubled over laughing from the tickling sensation that rippled throughout my body. Barely able to catch my breath in between heavy laughter, I whispered, “I’m sorry! Please stop!” Thankfully, Fred complied before turning to his brother and began chasing him. 

I sat up and tried to catch my breath as I watched the two dodge in between the pristine cots. I surveyed the large hall to see if Madam Pomfrey was anywhere nearby but the woman couldn’t be seen. Taking that as a sign to continue messing around, I stood up before joining Fred. “You get him from the left and I’ll get him from the right,” I said. Fred grinned and nodded before launching himself in between the cots, trying to trap George. I rushed over to the right side and blocked George’s exit. He faked a look of betrayal before sizing me up quickly. Realizing that he could easily take me down, I backed away slightly but decided to stand my ground. Smirking, George ran over and grabbed me by my waist. He easily picked me up and ran as Fred began to chase him. Laughing, I kicked and moved in his arms trying and failing to wriggle my way out. Facing Fred who was always just behind George’s heels, I tried to reach out and grab his hand but couldn’t. This game of chase with me as a rag doll continued on for a few more minutes before I heard a loud gasp. I tried to turn my head as I heard a loud “What in the world is going on here?” 

Madam Pomfrey had come back. George put me down and hid behind me as the stern woman made her way over. “I leave you three alone for less than ten minutes and this is what happens? There’s water all over the floor and nothing is organized! You three better get back to organizing if you don’t want to be here all week!” I sheepishly muttered an apology before turning and making a face at the twins. They looked at me and shrugged their shoulders before going back to the corner. There were still small puddles of water and vials littered the floor. Sighing, I picked up the items and placed them neatly into a clean box in the corner while Fred summoned some rags and George wiped the floors dry. 

When we were finally finished serving our detention, the twins waved before turning to walk out the large doors. Smiling, I watched the two of them joke around and made their way back to their common rooms before making my way in the opposite direction.


End file.
